Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime - The Man and His Pokemon
The Man and His Pokemon was the second story to be featured on Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime. General information *This is the first in a series of many Pokemon creepypastas that Yuri would tackle. *At the end of the video we are advised to support our local Pokemon "centres". (referring to the typo of the word "center" in the story which actually is the French version of the word) The Story I was a bored kid. Straight-A student with kids always telling me I'm the King. It's actually boring, having to catch all the Pokémon with knowing which moves and stuff. When new ones came out, I finished it within a month, catching all the Pokémon with suitable TMs that go with them. So stupidly pointless, I needed a new Pokémon that captured my heart. I hated how with great attacks, weak Pokémon only faint. So, unfair. I've felt this with most, almost every trainer I battled. This is when I found lost Zangoose. It had unusually big scar across its belly and its claws were bloody too. As I tried to "run," the pokémon wouldn't let me so I made it faint. As the next Pokémon appeared it was the same Pokémon. I made it faint countless times."Help me...." the Pokémon cried. I caught it and hurried to the Pokémon center to heal it. I clicked on the profile, the description said that this Pokémon was actually the hidden reason of the fight the Zangoose and Seviper had. That before this Zangoose they were actually in good terms. "What could be wrong?" I questioned myself... The murderous eye, the bloody claw and the creepy smile... also the reason for a fight? Sounds like I caught an interesting Pokémon. It was never ceased to interest me. Its amazing attack and speed despite low level equalled the amount of normal lvl 100 zangoose. As I tried to level him up, instead of fainting its enermy it started to kill pokémon" The computer generated "Bird Keeper" is swearing at me for killing it. A Zangoose that kills Pokémon, one that can cause weak ones to die, intriguing... I was into this game for three whole days just like the time I first played this game, except I wasn't defeating Gym badges and winning Elite Four, I was killing everyone until all trainers and Pokémon had disappeared. I was bored again once I killed them all, and I decided to just play another game until a scary voice scared me from behind "You done killing people?" The Zangoose that kills stood behind me. I was scared, and not because it was my turn to die. "Now is it my time to die? I don't care; this boring world isn't worth breathing for." No, it's time to kill the people in this whole world... This is not a warning message I tell to people that soon the whole world will die, it's not a death threat either... I can just hear your voices begging me to help me... The Video Category:Bullshit Creepypasta Storytime